Overleg:Oost-Libertas
Hum hum, ik zie dat er hier twee jongeheren op hetzelfde azen: het gouverneurschap van deze provincie. Bob en Arjan, dit lijkt me niet de beste oplossing. Kan één van jullie misschien voor een andere provincie dingen? 21 mrt 2008 18:30 (UTC) :Eigelijk lijkt 't me logisch als iemand van WikiSteê gouverneur wordt.. --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::Jij mag gouverneur worden, ik help alleen met de opbouw.Bob I 21 mrt 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::Eigenlijk, wil ik dat niet. Ik zie liever Mark of Loek daarvoor... --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 18:35 (UTC) Ik vind dat Bob gelijk heeft. Oost-Libertas is echt veel te zakelijk... --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 18:45 (UTC) :Ik vind Oost-Libertas imperialistisch en kolonistisch klinken. -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 09:05 (UTC) ::Oké, lijkt me duidelijk. Wordt Nova Libertas dan de officiële nieuwe naam? 22 mrt 2008 11:45 (UTC) :::Nova Libertas.... Ik twijfel zeer. Ik vindt doordat er Libertas in zit het een beetje... Ja... Ehm... Aanhangselig klinken, koloniaal zoals Mark zegt. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 11:49 (UTC) ::::Nova Libertas = De Nieuwe Vrijheid. Best mooi toch? De Nieuwe Vrijheid voor Aeres Wiki?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 11:51 (UTC) :::::Jawel, maar er zijn al zoveel plaatsnamen in Latijn... --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 11:57 (UTC) ::::::Da's waar. 22 mrt 2008 11:58 (UTC) :::::::Maar latijn is een mooie taal.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 11:59 (UTC) ::::::::Dat is een mening, die je niet met mij deelt :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 12:01 (UTC) :::::::::Verzin jij maar een naam, zolang deze provincie maar niet Oost-Libertas heet, want dat is een *****naam, en dat is geen mening meer maar een feit.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:03 (UTC) ::::::::::En het is een feit dat wat jij zei een feit is. Effekes kieke... Laat me er maar goed over nadenken. Mss een combinatie tussen iets IJslands en iets Aeres? --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 12:06 (UTC) Naam Kan dit anders niet gewoon Vreeland worden genoemd? 28 mrt 2008 21:12 (UTC) :Zou kunnen als Espeekuu 't goed vindt, zijn IJslands dorp ligt hier ook nog in. --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 07:12 (UTC) ::Азо, дан зиен вэ вел ват 'ие зехт. 29 mrt 2008 08:18 (UTC) :::Индердаад, дат зиен ве дан вел. --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 09:45 (UTC) ::::??? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 29 mrt 2008 09:51 (UTC) :::::Waarom zoveel vraagtekens? --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 10:02 (UTC) OWTB, hoe de je de 'ij' klank? 29 mrt 2008 10:27 (UTC) :Дие ис маккелик, је неемт гевоон де еи-кланк, дие клинк алс 'еј' ен дус кун је гевоон 'еј' сгрејвен. --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 10:32 (UTC) ::Тенкс! 29 mrt 2008 10:34 (UTC) :::Граппиг! Грааг гедаан. --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 10:39 (UTC) ::::Лол. 'т Граппигэ ис ног дат дит веркт. 29 mrt 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::::Веркен доет хет индердаад! Зе хеббен ер леккер ниетс аан, ом онзе геспреккен ног те волген :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Хет леикτ вел де КГБ хиер. Ван (bah? :p) Либертас дан.. ен дит гаат Факкинг трааг.. 29 mrt 2008 15:46 (UTC) :::::::Индердаад бах, трааг ис хет зекер. --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 15:50 (UTC) Маар 'т ис (воорлопиг) де ениге маниер, тотдат ик ие (je) "Румынский" хеб гелеерд. 29 mrt 2008 16:01 (UTC) :Веел суксес мет хет лерен ерван :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 16:04 (UTC) ::Ик зег дат ик jоу 'т Румеенс га лерен. ОФ 'н микс Словаакс-Румеенс. 29 mrt 2008 16:16 (UTC) :::Веел суксес даармее дан :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::Диепе зухт.. 29 mrt 2008 16:22 (UTC) Зе негерен онс.. 29 mrt 2008 16:32 (UTC) :Kan ik misschien ergens mee helpen ? Wie negeert jullie en waarom ? Aesopos 29 mrt 2008 16:44 (UTC) ::"Зе" ;-) каик хиербовен.. 29 mrt 2008 16:57 (UTC) ::: Je zal het me in gewoon schrift moeten meedelen, zo goed is mijn begrip van het Cyrillische alphabet nu ook weer niet, 't is een beetje gissen weet je. Aesopos 29 mrt 2008 17:09 (UTC) ::::O, ok. Ze ;-) Kijk hierboven.. 29 mrt 2008 17:34 (UTC) :::::Heb ik het goed voor dat Bob en Arjan beide gouverneur willen worden van Oost-Libertas ? Aesopos 29 mrt 2008 17:43 (UTC) ::::::BTW een voorstelletje voor een andere naam (combinatie IJsland and Aeres) IJsselaerden of Ysselaerden Aesopos 29 mrt 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::::::::Moet je aan Markvondeegel vragen. 29 mrt 2008 18:11 (UTC) ::::::@bob en arjan; dat heb je fout :::::: ::::::@naam, mij goed, maar vraag mark. --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 mrt 2008 18:13 (UTC) Ik vind Ysselaerden inderdaad een goede naam. -Markvondeegel 30 mrt 2008 10:06 (UTC) :Ik zal me in spelling en uitspraak even moeten oefenen, maar het is alvast een originele naam. Dimitri zegt oké. 30 mrt 2008 10:40 (UTC) ::Eh... 't Is gwoon nederlands... In 't Aeres zou 't Yssəlârðe zijn :D --Oos Wes (Bès) 30 mrt 2008 10:42 (UTC) Investering nodig? De voorzieningen in dit gebied zijn... nou ja.. nog al aan de lage kant.. Er zijn 0 scholen, 3 kaffees, 0 huisartsen/bejaardenhuizen/ziekenhuis/brandweer/etc, 1 bank, 1 museum, 1 hotel, 1 manege, 1 voetbalveld en 1 kerk... Vooral het onderwijs zuigt hier dus... Hoe staat het qua scholing in de ander provincies? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:24 (UTC) :Wie bruuk oak 'n bibliotheek. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:39 (UTC) Etnische groepen Wie zou die 1% zijn? ^^ --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 15:25 (UTC) :Jij woont niet eens in OL :P --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 16:06 (UTC) Mijn zuigelingje Ik had er graag nog iets van willen maken, maar Libertas is niet langer meer het Libertas zoals ik het gekend heb - jeugdsentiment zeker. Ik begin te oud te worden voor dit hier. Er zijn enkele redenen waarom ik deze veel te lange toespraak aan het schrijven ben en die zal ik hieronder even toelichten. De laatste tijd - sinds ik weer terug was van mij "coma" - heb ik het gevoel gehad dat mijn bewerkingen niet meer gerespecteerd werden. Alleen SPQ las er nog iets van en die mag nu net toevallig een der ouderen zijn van Libertas. Wat heeft het voor nut om nog iets te maken als het toch voor nietsnut dient? Ik voel me eerlijk gezegd alleen hier. De mensen waar ik vroeger goed mee op kon schieten - SPQ, Alexandru, Mark, Ben, Bart, Loek, Jeroen, Kremnae, MartijnM, Umbel, Jamal etc - en diegene waar ik dat niet mee kon, maar waar wel altijd iets mee te lachen (of juist te huilen) viel - Dimitri, Joeri, de rest der Lovianen - zijn er helemaal niet meer of niet meer zoals ze er vroeger waren. Wat ervoor in de plaats is gekomen - Tahrim, Greenday, Jillids, Sumurai - gaf me een minder sterkere binding. Waarom zou je helemaal alleen en geïsoleerd nog zin hebben om hier te blijven? De regels van vroeger hebben totaal geen nut meer. Zoals ik ze vroeger strang moest beklampen of ik een blok kreeg, is verdwenen. Één misstap en je kreeg en waarschuwing. Dat is in een echt land ook zo. Verder is er een regel die zegt: eer je burger wilt worden, moet je de grondwet kennen en ermee instemmen. Dus die waarschuwing tegen Sumurai was nergens verkeerd of ontmoedigend. Regels zijn er niet voor niets en dienen gerespecteerd te worden. Wat is het nodigen als er niemand zich meer aan de regels begeeft? Nu lijkt dit vertrek enigszins onverwacht of puur door te recente gebeurtenissen te komen, maar daar zal ik jullie iets over uitleggen. Al sinds dat Dimitri weg is, is mijn drijf dat ook. Ik heb er dus vaker over zitten te denken, dus Greenday, het is niet helemaal jouw schuld. Verder is dit eigenlijk geen waar vertrek; vertrekken is niet mijn beste kant. Ik zal zeker mijn kleine werkjes zoals de vikingen proberen af te maken, maar ik vertrek uit de landelijke zaken- en de politiekswereld. Ik ga me volledig legen op de taalwijk en Oost-Libertas, de enige gebieden waar ik wel nog een heel klein beetje mag zeggen. Dus jullie hoeven niet heel erg blij te zijn dat ik vertrek. Nog even een woordje aan iedereen die recentelijk actief was: *Aesop: jij wordt president, maar ik zal niet op je stemmen. *Anfii: jij was het lichaam, ik het bloed. *Alexandru: geen Dimitriïstische woorden kan ik verzinnen om jou te omschrijven ;) *Espeekuu: ik kijk tegen je op en jij blijft een der weinigen die ik nog vertrouw hier :) *Greenday: jij hebt me losgemaakt van een bloedprop die al maanden in mijn aderen zat, danke. *Jillids: ik ken je niet zo goed, dus ook over jou kan ik weinig Dimitriïstisch zeggen. *Loek: tot in Skeênð :) *Mark: jij wordt een goede burgemeester voor Skeênð ;) *Sumurai: je zal een uitstekende burger worden van Libertas. *Tahrim: ondanks dat we van twee verschillende culturen zijn, ben jij niet de ergste. Det waar 'd den. Het spijt me dat ik zo'n Dimitriïstisch kutlange toespraak heb geschreven, maar dat komt door de bovengenoemde personen. Ik ben licht onvlambaar en daar kan ik zelf weinig aan doen. Tot in Oost-Libertas :) Gruuetsj óp öch, --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 17:19 (UTC) :Je streeft, impliciet, naar autonomie? --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 17:27 (UTC) ::Autonomie in wat voor werk ik doe. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 17:27 (UTC) :::Jammer dat het zo moet lopen... Greenday2 22 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::::Je mag me altijd in m'n landje hier opzoeken ;) --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 17:39 (UTC) :::::Erg jammer, ik begon je net te mogen ondanks dat ik je maar net ken :p,gelukkig blijf je toch nog een beetje hier 23 apr 2009 14:19 (UTC) ::::::Allemaal larie en apekool, jij gaat hier niet weg... niemand van ons gaat hier ooit weg, mijn thuis is waar mijn wiki staat. haha ! Lars Washington 23 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) :::::::Wat bedoel je exact met Dimitriïstisch? --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 20:30 (UTC)